Curious
by kimihime97
Summary: Day 2 of Hijack week. Jack's in a new land called Berk and gets a little curious when he see's a dragon sleeping soundly. Hinted Hiccup/Jack. More like an awkward first meet, really.


**Another HiJack! This is like...the second one. For Day 2 of Hijack week~ probably the only hijack week fic i can post for a while. But, enjoy ok?**

**HiJack week day 2: Prompt; Movie swap- in which Jack is teleported to Berk instead of the pole**

Jack never minded a good distraction. Being Jack Frost, fun loving and such, a nice distraction was nice. That's why when he was accidentally sent to a land he'd never seen before, one he learned was called Berk, instead of the North Pole...Well, he just wasn't in a real rush to leave. The forest here was...different. Yes, Jack had seem many forests but this one was new. He spent a good day or so exploring, just floating around and taking in the beautiful greens and the sparkling ocean around. He found himself loving everything from the sounds to the _smells _here. The North Pole could certainly wait.

Upon his few days of inspection, the last thing the sprite expected to find was a dragon. Of course he knew they were real, he'd have to be a total moron to think other wise, but the very sight of a real one left him breathless. The dragon was midnight black, curled up into a ball as it slept. Jack bit his lip as he hid behind a tree, watching the creature sleep. He smiled, one desire in mind; he wanted to touch it. He crept out from behind the tree, approaching the dragon with an air of confidence. He was dead set on petting the creature just so that he had something to brag about. He took a step closer, freezing on the spot as the dragons eyes opened. Slit eyes narrowed on him and he offered a small smile at the animal. "Easy now; I just want to pet you."

The dragon stayed still, narrowed eyes watching as the white haired boy reached his hand out towards it. The tension was slowly starting to grow between them and Jack hesitated, his hand only inches from the dragon's face.

Almost instantly the dragon was on it's feet, wings spread and a loud snarl tearing from it's throat. Jack yelped, falling back and scooting back a little as he stared with wide, blue eyes at the growling beast. The dragon stepped closer and Jack flinched, scooting back again until he hit the trunk of a tree. With nowhere to run to, and his mind in a terrified panic, Jack could only stare in fear. The irritated dragon snarled again, spreading it's wings and digging it;s claws into the dirt below.

"W-we can talk this out," Jack gulped, pressing back harder against the tree.

The dragon snarled, lifting it's claws to strike. Jack gasped, holding his arms him in defense as his eyes shut tightly.

"Toothless, stop!"

Jack's eyes opened at the unfamiliar voice and he saw the dragon peer over it's shoulder. A boy came running up, a boy with auburn hair and worried green eyes. Panting slightly, the other boy delivered a stern, but not hard, smack to the dragon's head. "Jeeze, Toothless!You don't just attack people!"

The boy turned his green eyes on Jack, curious and concerned. "He didn't hurt you at all, did he?"

Jack shook his head slowly. "N-no...but you got here at the right time." He stood, still pressed against the tree as he glanced at the now calm dragon nuzzling the other boy's shoulder. "He yours?"

"Basically, yeah," The other shrugged, giving a crocked smile. "I...don't think I've ever seen you around here before."

"I'm not from here," Jack murmured, still eyeing the dragon with caution.

The dark haired boy chuckled at the stranger's caution. "Well...I'm Hiccup."

"I'm Jack Frost," Jack murmured back.

The freckled boy before him blinked, scoffing and crossing his arms with an amused smile. "Jack Frost? Yeah, Ok; because that's believable."

Jack blinked, an angry blush on his cheeks that turned his face purple. He stepped closer, still mindful of the dragon beside Hiccup. "You don't believe me?"

"Not at all," Hiccup snorted, leaning against Toothless. He tilted his head to the side. "Do you honestly expect me to believe you're Jack Frost?"

Suddenly furious, Jack kicked off the ground and flew, floating over toothless and glaring down at the now stunned viking. He smirked slightly before looking at the tree he had been previously leaning on and taking a deep breath, letting it go in a rush. The tree started to frost over, the frost and ice glistening in the sunlight. Jack nodded a bit to himself before landing in front of the stunned Hiccup. He ran a hand through is hair, smirking just a bit. "Believe me now?"

Hiccup blinked, a small, goofy smile on his lips. "That...was awesome. So...you're Jack Frost? Now see, I'd never pictured you looking so..."

"Awesome?" Jack guessed, grinning.

"Cute," Hiccup corrected, grinning back at the sprite.

Jack's smile faltered, the purple blush returning to his cheeks as he stuttered for something to say. Hiccup laughed, patting Toothless and staring at the blushing Jack. "What brings you to Berk?"

"Bad directions," Jack murmured, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. He floated up again, hovering a few inches above Hiccup's height. "I really should have left a few days ago. It was fun meeting you and your killer lizard, but I need to go."

hiccup blinked, reaching up quickly to grab Jack's ankle to keep him from leaving. "Already? Is it because I saw you? Because if it is I can-"

"Calm down," Jack chuckled, pulling his ankle free. "I have a job, you know."

Hiccup surprised himself by pouting. "Well, you should come back after. You can pet toothless next time..."

Jack's smile widened, his stomach doing a flip as he nodded. "Deal." Then, he flew off, heading in the direction of the North Pole where he knew he was bound to brag about the dragon he had found and gush about the cute little viking he had met in his new favorite land.

**Horrible ending! but, oh well. So i probably wont be able to post fics for the other HiJack days...which makes me sad...but oh well. I got two up which is good enough for me. Review!**


End file.
